The Importance Of Scent
by YD-WB-Paramore
Summary: "Stiles we're not safe, either of us!" "Oh I'm so sorry I'm not in a relationship with anyone! It's not like it's my fault Derek!" "That's just it Stiles, I don't have anyone either! That means there is only one way. We...we have to be together and we all need to act like we actually know what a real pack is or they are going to find us again."
1. Kidnapped and stored with cheese

**This has been nagging at the the back of my mind to do for ages so I really can't ignore it any longer and I've recently got so in to teen wolf it's unbelievable. Thats how this has been made.**

**This is set after the kanima, maybe a year or so after and there is an alpha pack but their different than the one we have seen. Characters may know some things from later season but you'll find that out as you read. Remember that things would have changed over the year so keep an eye out. Slightly AU. I know I keep changing everything but I realise how long this is and have decided to split the original into two chapters. **

* * *

(Stiles' P.O.V)

I'm not exactly unlucky; I'm mean who do you you know that could possibly say they have a badass -though I'd never tell him that- slightly ignorant werewolf best friend? Yes, that's right. No one. But times like these when I'm tied to a post in a freezer that holds cheese -yes cheese, and the green and blue kind too- makes me deny that I pocess any kind of luck.

Now, I've been in this kind of situation so many times but I can not say that in any of those times have I been locked in a place that's not abandoned. But, then, I suppose this is the 'alpha pack' we're dealing with -which non of us even know a slither about. Even me, with my crazy research skills- and incidentally they are definitely more clever than we expected. Of course, the alphas have to be all different and fancy and can't just act like every other god damned monster that likes to walk through this town.

If you think about it, hiding someone with smelly cheese surrounding them and customers constantly stomping around above them would completely hide the scent of a bloodied human and the alpha pack from tracking wolves trying to find their friend.

I scoff in the darkness because, 'friends'? Yeah right. Scott, of course, is, but Allison is the only other one in our pack at the moment and Derek has managed to gain so many that used to be ours.

He now has Lydia, who needed an alpha to change her and now some how exudes even more confidence than before and it's something Scott could not give her. Jackson and Danny are there too as Danny was told, it being the 'safest route' apparently but it's blatant that Derek just wants a hacker. I believe he will ask for the bite soon if he hasn't already.

Derek's pack still isn't strong despite its numbers and don't act the way they should for each other.

That's the thing that Scott and I have in essence. We may not be at the stage of puppy piles that Derek had once told us about when a which hit him with a spell the once that made him basically act drunk and Derek was a truthful and happy drunk. Personally, I think he should be drunk all the time as he's so much more fun but, the worst thing about being a werewolf? They can't get drunk! It was the complete opposite of how he normally is. Scott and I however are best friends, brothers and would do anything for each other which is why I know with out a doubt that Scott's on his way, possibly with Derek's pack.

Although I am happy with how things are I just feel like there's really no point of the separate packs since we all worked together in times of need and it is time Scott came to turns with the fact that Derek has saved both of our lives before now.

I whimper -manly of course- slightly as I try to undo the rope once again that's holding my arms back and only succeed in chaffing my wrists even more. I try to locate the knife i always keep on my person now after the last couple of years and Allison has taught me a few tricks but of course it isn't there and I vaguely remember the alphas checking for weapons before tying me here and landing the first few hits.

I shake my head and think instead about the last couple of people in the two packs. Isaac, Erica and Boyd. I doubt they will ever leave Derek now even though Erica and Boyd once tried to. For once they seem happy and content and Isaac sees Derek almost like a father figure although he's now very close to Scott and I'm starting to realise he is a good guy.

As for Allison, Scott's relationship with her has seemed to settle over the year and finally their letting each other be friends instead of fighting constantly in a lie of a relationship. It's actually working. They have mastered the art of standing in a room together with out making everyone walk out with the awkwardness and Allison has been a great friend to me recently as well.

My head pricks up when footsteps sound down the corridor and the fridge door opens with a horrible creak which has become familiar with me over the last couple of days. Yes. Days. I know this by how I have been counting the seconds and minutes due to it being the only thing that I'm able to do to take off the edge given I have ADHD. It's horrible, especially as I'm without my Adderal and not being able to move around. Of course, I know it may be longer as I miss the time I'm unconscious from the torture the Alphas like to give me now and again when i seem to look a little bit better.

The little light let in from the door before it closes shows that this time it's the twins in the room and I let out a puff of air I honestly didn't know i was holding, it's not like they don't hurt me, they do, but their punches are quick and mostly unwilling. I have noticed how they don't want to hurt me but need to in fear of the head alpha, the one that controls them. Sometimes, I've heard them both mutter almost silent apologies when the other alphas come into watch and they have to get rougher. Meaner.

I look down quickly at myself to see the damage before the pitch black takes over the room again and I cringe at the sight of the cuts and burns covering my arms and I see my shredded T-Shirt is basically falling off of me in pieces. The door closes but the twins continue forward not being stalled in the slightest in the darkness. Their eyes shine a deep red making it easier with their wolf eyes to see.

I close my eyes and ignore the pain when the first punch lands and i try to think about anything else as they continue. I land on Derek.

I flinch as one of them accidentally - I hope - hits me on a fresh gash but i try to clear my head of all pain.

And that just leaves Derek. The sourwolf of an alpha that has no boundaries for personal space and still watches his pack plus Scott and even Allison and I like a stalker in the sidelines and refuses to admit its creepy. Non the less I can't deny that Derek's getting better at being an Alpha. He's learning and developing into something that his pack will be proud to call their leader. We don't hate each other, at least, I don't think Derek hates me but we sure as hell act like it. We bicker constantly about anything from popcorn flavour when Isaac made us all go to the cinema -he was tired of the separation and everyone felt bad so agreed- together with Derek growling the whole time to things that could change everything.

I would maybe even call Derek a friend but that's a big maybe and he's at least an ally at this point. I feel the pain coming through, to hard to ignore and finally let it take over. I see the blackness wallowing at the corners of my eyes again, a sign that I'm about to pass out and I force them closed, only hearing a muffled apology from Ethan before I hear nothing.

* * *

(Scott's P.O.V)

My feet thump against the ground and I can feel and hear my own heart beat and the others pounding to fast and so worried, even Derek's pack. I hate this. The constant need to protect my pack and not being able to. I know I'm not the real alpha but it feels like it at times.

I don't stop until I'm next to Stiles, by his side. I listen for the heartbeat and like it always is, it's fluttering incessantly inside his chest. I close my eyes and sigh in relief at my fellow pack mate and brother being ok.

I'm still panic even though I can hear he's alive. I shake him and nothing happens at all, Stiles look lifeless and even paler than normal.

"Stiles, Man! Wake up! Come on Stiles, you need to do this. I can't lose you." I shout at him and notice the little movement of his eyelids. It makes me choke on nothing with the little hope it gives.

"I know I'm important to you man but is that really crying I hear you doing?" Stiles asks even though he knows it's important because that's how Stiles gets by. With a little humour.

"I swear to god Stiles!" I try to sound angry but it's clear that the sentence is basically a whimper.

"Dude you don't believe in god." He tries to get a laugh out of me but even he knows it's not working.

"Scott, come on we can't hold them for much longer!" I watch as Stiles hears Derek's impatient gruff voice and I know he believes in me but he also knows how bad these guys are from, obviously, personal experience And instantly looks serious.

I cut the restraints holding him by the middle, arms and legs and Stiles rubs his wrists and looks wobbly on his legs as he stands up and nearly falls back down on his face. I catch him before he can though and shake my head. "Do you need me to carry you?" I question but Stiles ignores me. "I just need a little support man." But as he takes a step he does fall this time and i curse behind him before shuffling and pulling at Stiles limbs as carefully as I can until my best friend is in my arms.

"Scott, come on! I'm not a girl! You can not hold me bridle style."

"Shut up or I'll get Derek to carry you instead." Stiles clamps his mouth shut and I snicker and walk towards the door which I still hear fighting going on behind. I run and dodge random claws from fights until i get to the doors and see the twins looming to the sides.

My hair grows and nails and teeth elongate as a low warning growl escapes me but Stiles shakes his head making me frown. "Don't hurt them." Seeing no improvements he makes me look him in the eyes. "Please." He begs and I finally can't help but relent to his will.

The twins are taken back by what Stiles says and they make no move to interject as I walks out and into the fresh air which Stiles breaths in gratefully. I look back before running and soon find moms car parked on the road messily with Dereks camaro, Boyd's SUV and Jackson's Porche.

The ride is a long one and I listen to Stiles' heart beat the whole way. Every time i hear even a blip in it's rhythm i feel my nails start to grow and I try desperately to hold back the transformation but I'm just so angry and anxious now. They had no right to do that to Stiles. It make makes me infuriated.

Stiles arches his back In pain when the car stops abruptly and I curse when i realises and get out the car, carrying him again. Stiles looks to the side letting his head loll over the side of my arm as he doesn't have the strength to hold it up himself.

I've brought him to Deaton's knowing a hospital would ask too many questions and the vets the only one who could fix something as bad as the gashes on Stiles. I turn and use my back to open the door and the vet instantly instantly comes running to assist.

I take Stiles into the back room and ease him down onto one of the ice cold metal tables. It's not the best but it's all we have. I roar in rage as Stiles winces at the coldness before falling back into unconsciousness.

* * *

(Derek's P.O.V)

I snarl at my opponent and try my best to look around at my pack mates to see how they are doing without getting myself a slash to the gut. Their all doing well and my training for them is paying off but i know that they still can't take down an alpha by their selves and they need to get out as soon as they can.

Scott runs past with Stiles and the little glance I see of the human reinforces my already boiling anger towards the alphas. Stiles is more bloody than I have ever seen him before and that's saying something.

It's not right that the alphas get to do that and i already know my betas plus Scott and Allison are thinking the same when I see the looks of anger and disbelief on all of their faces as they get a fleeting look of Stiles. It's worse for the wolves as they can smell the pain and even with Stiles not being in my pack i know, as the alpha that they all feel like he is, along with Scott and Allison and they want to be able to soothe Stiles and comfort him any way they can. Even Jackson.

A particularly nasty cut to my thigh brings me back to the fight that I shouldn't have turned my back on. I focus my anger on the wolf in front of me. This guy has short cropped hair and anime, big and wide features with a scar running down his face from his scalp, down over his eye and ends just at to the tip of his nose. I have no idea how it's even possible unless he wanted it to stay there. Werewolves can sometimes stop healing their selves if they want a scar to show semblance to. What could make a wolf keep a scar like that? I ponder before I growl threateningly and I swipe a hand at the alphas lower abdomen.

The other alpha who is mighty tall and has bulging muscles that are the type that girls often hate -and who I am now naming as 'scar', a very uninventive name that i know Stiles would frown and argue with me over- easily steps back and dodges it, throwing out his own arm in the process. I expect it though and duck, swiping at the mans legs, nails pointed like a spear. Scar falls and tries to get up but I am still as fast as ever and kick him over onto his front so he will find it harder to move his arms and legs to connect with me and I lay a boot clad foot on the top of his back to finish, slowly choking the bigger werewolf.

I lean down, making sure the man knows it by increasing the weight on his back and whisper in his ear. "We're going to make every single one of you pay for what you've all done. One at a time until your all incapable of healing any longer." I threaten before straightening out quickly when a powerful voice of a woman resounds around the room from behind me.

"I don't think so Derek. You see, I think you've forgotten one thing." I turn in a crouch knowing that that's what the woman wants me to do before she'll continue. "And what's that?" I ask already regretting it. I am getting way to much like Stiles. Since when do I talk?

"Me." Is the simple reply but the single word has so much confidence that it makes me doubt how successful any of us can be in this fight but i takes a calming breath and control the fear and doubt the same way i controls my wolf and I stare the woman straight in the eyes. This must be it, the alpha of alphas in this pack. I've heard of such werewolves in tales and distant troubled stories when i was a pup but never had anyone told me that it could possibly be real. I guess they didn't have the chance.

"You can't compete with us Derek, you're too weak, not even joined as a whole pack because non of you trust each other do you? You're not a pack Derek, your a sorry excuse of a sad, lonely man and a group of teenagers. It's weird though isn't it Derek, how Stiles, Scott and Allison although not being a part of you pack or even listen to you in any way they still make great people to kidnap as you still come running."

"Don't use Stiles or any one close to me, in or out of my pack as a way to talk to me. Don't play games. What do you want?"

The woman giggles and some how it's still maliciously. "I want you Derek. I want another alpha in the pack I'd even let you bring along Stiles, he can be our little pack omega. Someone to scurry around after us. What do you say Derek, come on, you could be great if you left these pups and humans. If you killed them yourself." I shake my head and she scowls but removes it to place a fake smile in its place instead. "Very well then Derek, do you know what that means now?"

"I'd say no, but I'm sure you'd tell me anyway, so enlighten me." I drawl, acting like I'm bored.

"You can all leave. There's no way we can keep up this fight down here with humans upstairs to hear us, we don't want that kind of publicity in Beacon Hills but we will be coming for every single one of you. We like it here in Beacon Hills and I'm not sure anythings going to make us leave now. So scurry off and enjoy your time while it lasts and let's see how long your followers stay with you before they run away from the alpha that couldn't protect them." She taunts me and my eyes flash a scolding red while my betas reciprocate with a burning ember of golden yellow. Allison and Danny simply hold their weapons up and stand close together.

I growl notifying my side to turn and go. I reach the door before the woman speaks again. "My names Marie." She starts. "And just to let you know why we chose Stiles, it was simply because it was easiest. All the others have mixed smells of wolf, and human, and pack making it hard to pin point one of them but Stiles. Stiles is different than the others isn't he? He isn't around a stable pack long enough to smell like part of it and unlike the others he doesn't have a significant other who's scents wash over each other in waves. And of course there's the smell." She stops and takes a breath, smiling as she does like it's the scent of fresh baked cookies she smells. "It's still lingering. It's beautiful isn't it? He doesn't know though does he? We could say the same about you though couldn't we really?" She smirks already knowing the comment she will add at the end will leave a theoretical bite. "When was the last time anyone's wanted to get close to you personally?"

I don't even retaliate when i hear the words but I know she can smell the pain with out me wanting her too. She's right though, about it all. Sure, I know I'm attractive and it's not hard for me to hook up with someone as I regularly do now but someone who knows me... They'd never want me. And then there is Stiles. If he'd let himself he'd be able to get a girl easily, not that he'd believe that himself but it still wouldn't disguise the smell well. It still wouldn't be pack or a wolf. The smell she tells me about though. Of course I know it. When i let myself take it in and breath deeply i can't help but love it. It's like flowers, cookies, grass, man, a musky scent that leaves my mouth watering. It's like chocolate, spring, summer, winter, Christmas, home before the fire and Stiles. Purely Stiles.

I continue walking out and close the door wanting to sink back on it as the transformation quickly happens before I make sure it's sucked away again, I'm trying to control it and so badly want to let myself go and run through the wood but I can't give up yet because first i know I need to see if Stiles is going to be ok, i need to talk to Scott and i need to sort and work out how to be a real pack. I stand tall looking at the betas and humans calculably as they stare back expectantly and starts with the latter on the list i need to do. "Listen up!..."

* * *

(Scott's P.O.V)

I'm not an alpha. I can't protect them and really the only thing I can do will take every ounce of my pride but maybe it's time.

Everyone suddenly barges through the door, worried expressions marred on everyone's faces and I'm annoyed at myself instantly for not hearing them coming. It's good to see them though and everyone seems to be ok or has healed.

I sighs in relief and hug Allison only nodding to the others even though i can tell they all feel a need to hug me too, check me for injuries even though i wasn't even in any of the fighting and vise versa. I can see it in their eyes. The same expression I hold.

A clanging noise fills the silence, the kind of clanging metal does when it's being strained and the every wolf in the rooms ears feel pained and we all wince, trying to escape the need to cover our ears with the palms of our hands and fall to the floor. Instead we let our senses grow further into the other room. A heart beat is sped up, the smell of human and purely Stiles mixed with an excruciating scent of pain. We instantly know Stiles is awake, running, bar Derek and the humans who don't know what's going on yet to get to the door first and of course we all try to squish together into one door. I let out a little roar and smirk when the others move away a bit letting me through the door first.

Derek and the humans roll their eyes when I look back, trailing in after the now behaving wolves and we see a completely white Stiles somehow sitting up on the vets table. When Stiles looks up he offers us a small wave and a try at a smile.

"Has anyone spoken to my dad?" At the shake of everyone's heads Stiles eyes widen and he lets his still bleeding head fall in his hands. "Ugh. Of course not there's too much werewolf crap going on isn't there? Just like there is every damn second."

Stiles realises what he's said when everyone looks like a kicked puppy. "Hey it's ok. Don't worry I'm just worried for my dad, that's all. Do any of you know where my phones is?" Stiles smirks though and answers his own question. "Like I'd still have a phone after that it's not like the alphas are going to leave me with the one thing that could let everyone know where I am. Seems like I'm going to have to buy another one again." Of course he tries to make everyone feel better when he's the one down.

"I'll call your dad Stiles we already told him you were swapping round houses while you were gone so he didn't have to worry and we will do something about your phone." I sigh and suddenly I know I look like an old experienced, tired alpha if the looks from Derek tell me correctly. "It's not your fault it's probably smashed is it? I'll pay for it, it is my fault after all right?" I shake my head and scoff everyone stares at me in confusion but i continues any way. "I'll start training you or something when you feel better, and Allison can teach you how to use a bow and arrow yeah?" I don't even look at Stiles to get the answer though. "I need to go okay? I'll be back in a bit, I just need to take a walk get my head straight then I can actually be your alpha because apparently that's what I am even though there's only two of you. What kind of pack is that?" I leave with that last comment running out in full beta mode unable to contain it. Leaving everyone speechless.

* * *

**I hope you've enjoyed this. Critique is welcome but no flames please. I've never written slash before so bear with me and I'm sorry if the tenses in this are messed up a bit, it always confuses me when I write like this but I want you to see all the sides.**

**Thank you! Follow ATradleyLifeForMe. Finally, as I always do in my stories you can give me some suggestions of what you'd like to see at some point in this and I can tell you whether it will be a possibility to put it in here somewhere. Thank you for reading.**


	2. A thousand emotions

I'm sorry if you get like an alert thing for this and it's basically the same thing as before but split in two. I just felt like it needed changing and shortening and I think I'm finally happy with this bit now. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

(Derek's P.O.V)

Stiles jumps off the table wanting to go find Scott somehow and instead finds that that was a massive mistake. He tumbles and goes feint but Jackson catches him at the last moment and everyone sees the hurt in his eyes at seeing Stiles in pain before he hides it and shoves Stiles back up but does it so it doesn't cause Stiles any pain at all. It's just the way Jackson is, maybe always will be but he's getting better.

Allison starts moving towards the door and so do I but Deaton walks into the room and stares at us for a second before putting a hand up to stop us both. "Leave him. He needs time alone for now and he'll come to you when he needs you. Scott has some things he needs to sort through and he's troubled as to what is best for his pack." I want to tell him in the alpha and he has no right to tell me what to do but he's right after all and he did used to help out with my family. Stiles still tries to move again and he's reprimanded as soon as he does. "Stiles don't you dare move. Boyd, can you ease him back on to the table please? I'm sure you can all smell the way he's trying to disguise the pain." Deaton tells us the thing we were all trying to ignore but Boyd simply nods, ignores Stiles arguments and picks him up, gently lowering him back on to the hard, cold steal.

"Why is he still like this?" I ask Deaton "I brought him here so you could help him." I growl. "Calm your self Derek I am now, but when he was asleep I could not give him a sedative as it could of killed him, like putting him down. The state he was in before was traumatic. I couldn't just start fixing him up either because if he woke up half way through he would have been in convulsing pain. I did clean him up though but of course as you can see and smell he's still bleeding profusely."

I know I look like i want to reply but I nod instead and simply look nervous with everyone else before I put on my normal 'sourwolf' face as Stiles would say.

A needle is pulled out from Deaton's pocket and Isaac places a hand just above where Deaton says the needle will be placed when he asks and takes the pain when the needle pierces his skin. It's not a lot of pain but Stiles will not be able to take much more. I'm proud of Isaac for it. The sedative makes Stiles go slack and I simply stand to the side with a fond smile as the pups - only i can calm them that and that's only in my head, I've never said it out loud to them - as they stand ready to do whatever's needed so they know that i am proud of what they've done. They all look sheepishly shy and smell contented when ever I do it so I make it a rare thing. A special thing they only get when they deserve it so they know it.

Deaton nods his head and sends people on different errands. "Lydia can you get me burn cream, needles, thread and bandages from the other room please. Derek calm down." He doesn't even have to look at me to see the angry expression on my face, "What the hell else did they do to him?!" Everyone flinches at my voice but I discard the though of not wanting to scare them. "Did you expect them to just hit him? No they've used burn poles on him, I've seen werewolves do this kind of thing and worse many times. They want to leave a mark on him to show you. And you know you could smell it anyway, Derek. You were lying to yourself." He beckons me over and cuts parts of Stiles' top off where he needs to and shows the burn mark of a name on Stiles' chest. I can't help but gasp when i read the name 'MARIE' that paints his skin a blazing red and I flex my hands, closing them and relishing in the pain that comes when my claws pierce the skin.

Deaton ignores me and continues. "Jackson anywhere you smell blood or burns open up that part of his clothing so I can get to it please." "Can't I help Lydia?" He replies but complies straight away when I let out another growl even though I know it's just because he really doesn't want to see what's happened to the boy. Deaton explains though. "I sent her to get them because she'll know the scientific names and if you go It increases the chance of her getting distracted."

He glances at Isaac who hasn't moved from his position on Stiles' arm where the needle went in. "If I smell pain coming from him I'll take it away. He doesn't deserve it." Isaac admits and I can't help but wonder how much my pups actually do care for the other little pack. "Ok all that's left is that I need you, Erica and Boyd, to get some wet cloths for the blood and something for Stiles when he eventually wakes up. He will need some food and I guess all of you will want some information from him.

I ask Allison to go tell her father what's happened as the treaty states to do so and then I turn to Danny who looks like he will agree to anything to get out of here right now and not see Stiles on that table. I simply tell him to gives the sherif a good excuse and bring back essentials. Danny simply nods and walks out of the vets, a fast step in his walk.

Nobody says anything as Deaton works when Lydia gets back in the room, arms full of the things she was asked to get but we all do flinch and grimace audibly every single time a new wound is shown and either Erica or Boyd step up to disinfect the wound and wash it down before Deaton works his magic.

Slowly Danny and Allison come back nodding their heads at everyone in the room and telling them anything that was necessary. Allisons dad was glad he was told and thanked me. Danny on the other hand simply delivered the message that the sheriff wanted to see Stiles as soon as possible and Danny had managed to somehow convince the man not to rush to his sons side.

I soon resume watching Stiles. The vet has finished patching him up and we all try not to think of how long it will take both the physical and mental scars that Stiles now has to heal. We all listen for Stiles heart to speed up signalling that he's once again awake. The still slightly pale boy moves around after a while, shuffling on the table a little before sitting up, his bones click from the surprise of moving them after being so still and Boyd and Erica quickly pass him a piece of chocolate which he quickly devours so they keep giving him more. They then pass him a sandwich and the sight of him almost forcing it down his own throat is repulsive but we all get it. He hasn't eaten in days from the look of his devastatingly thin face. He looks hollow and even he knows it as he looks down at him self and then around the room.

"Thanks guys. Are you all ok?" I can smell that everyone's feeling sick and overwhelmed at the same time. Everyone of them wondering how stiles can ask if their ok when he went through this. When he is the one who was basically tortured for the fun of it but still he lets everyone know of his gratitude before settling his eyes on Deaton. "Thanks for the patching me up man. I feel loads better, what did you give me?" "Some painkillers and a healthy dose of Isaac." When Stiles looks confused Deaton smiles and gives him an explanation. "Isaac took some of your pain away whenever he smelt that you were feeling it so there's lasting effects now.

Stiles pats Isaac on the back which I can tell is a struggle to do just that. He wants to hug him to show how thankful he actually is for what Isaac has done and I can tell that but a) he doesn't know how I will feel about that, being Isaac's alpha so that's wise b) he doesn't know how Isaac will feel about that and c) he really does not have the strength. Instead stiles smiles and tries to show everything through that instead and it seems to work as Isaac's eyes light up.

Stiles knows what he has to do now though and straightens out on the table the smell of pain wafting for a second telling us he's feeling a tad bit of pain at his resistant muscles and pulling stitches but manages it with a little wince and starts, "so I guess you all want to know what happened."

* * *

(Stiles' P.O.V)

I recount everything to their expectant faces, letting them know all the little details and by the end the rough copy of it is that I'd been at the diner that i always goes to most mornings and had walked out of the place to be pulled down the back ally and around to the back car park. A blind fold was placed over my eyes before i was chucked into a black van. I was transported into the cheese place and tied to a post, the blind fold finally taken away from my eyes but i could still only see darkness and red eyes which made me want to jump back in shock but of course i couldn't because i was tied up so i ended up just banging my head instead.

The alphas turned on the lights and it felt like they had burned my eyes like I'd just woken up. When i looked around the room i knew instantly who the leader was in the alpha pack. I explain her to them. The woman who is beautiful no doubt about it with her mixed blue eyes, tanned flawless skin, long blonde curly hair and tall thin structure with sharp features. Derek asks me how i knew she was the leader from just looking at her as he finds it strange for a human to know.

I shrug on the table feeling slightly offended and simply said that she had an air of leadership around her that even though the others had too it was almost an overwhelming power that seemed to practically ooze out of her and made me want to submit to her even though I'm human, like i was no match.

When Derek nods excepting my answer I see him start to give me the smile that tells his beta's that he's proud but stops himself when he realises I'm not one of his and his face turns annoyed and stoic instead. I know why he's glad though because it's the same reason Scott would be and I get it. He likes that I'm doing something so pack like, so wolf like without being a wolf. He's glad that I can tell just by looking how a pack stands even alpha ones.

Still he says and does nothing and I plough on, explaining how they kept telling me over and over that there was something different about me, how i was special and no one seemed to know it. The alphas seemed to pick me up so high then crash me down with punches and when they asked me questions about Scott and Derek's packs and why they were separated, their weaknesses and advantages and i wouldn't answer, that's when they would bring the hot pole out and prod me with it when I'd deny them things and use their claws when they didn't have it. Every time they did this they'd use a piece of cloth to tie around my mouth so the screams couldn't be heard from up stairs. My audience in the vets room seem to look sickened at this and Derek's hands are folded so tightly that bloods starting to poor so I tell them how it didn't make a difference because i refused to make a sound anyway. I didn't want to be seen as weak as i felt and tried to prove a point to the alphas.

As I finish i asks them how long I have been there and I nearly choke on a crisp when they tell me that it's been two whole weeks that i had been kidnapped by the alphas for. "How did you find me then?" I question.

"Well we had no idea how to find you and kept tracking and tracking but they were so smart how they hid your scent with that disgusting aroma. I don't get how they can bare to be around it. But anyway, we found out that they owned that place when Allison went there on an errand for her aunt who has come to visit and saw them actually working there. I guess they are trying to get people to get to used to them and like them so they can stay and be welcomed." Lydia tells him and it's the longest she's said anything to him in a long time. "That was two days ago and as soon as we found out we made a plan. Danny and Allison went into the place and complained about the cheese and caused a big 'thing'. Most of them came and talked to them until one of the alphas recognised them and alerted the others. Still it gave the rest of us enough time to get underground and Scott to be able to get you while we held them off."

Satisfied, I nod my head and keep nodding, not able to stop and I know it's because I need my adderal which Danny sheepishly brings over to me from the pile of my stuff that dad had given him. I take it and actually do give Danny a one armed hug fleetingly and keeping a note in my head to thank my dad when i get back. "And don't worry I've spoken to your dad he thinks that a gang took you down but you are ok and came out with a few scratches so we took you to the nearest place when we found you which is here. It's actually helpful that you haven't got your phone because it adds to the hole gang stealing thing. You can make it up if you want, I haven't told him anything else and we already told him when you first went missing that you were staying at Scott and as Melissa knows she happily agreed to help after Scott gave her puppy eyes." Everyone's being very talkative to me today, probably because I'm hurt but I happily go along with what he's saying. "It was Derek's idea." Danny shrugs and I send a small smile and appreciative nod at Derek.

Boyd passes me a drink from the massive pile of refreshments that the others keep picking off that Erica and him somehow managed to find and I quickly gulp down the tablets relishing in the feeling of more control that already starts to resurface. "Scott's still not back?"

"No he um we don't know where he is." Allison admits but I'm not surprised in all honesty because i expected it. Scott's been under a lot of pressure for the last couple of years and it's all been forced on him and he's been too stubborn to let others help. He was bound to break eventually.

"Right then who's taking me home because, like, I don't think I can drive like this and my jeep is probably trashed again or still at the diner. So who's the lucky wolf or human huh?" I clap and look around the room and they all seem a little happier that I'm getting back to my babbling self again. Derek coughs and I look at him in surprise. "I'll take you Stiles. Your dad still doesn't fully trust me but I think it will be ok and the others need to get some sleep. It's late." As soon as Derek says it everyone seems to realise how tired they actually are and realise how dark it is out side. No one protests either because they really want sleep and also they'd only be arguing a losing battle with the alpha.

"Before you go Stiles is it ok if I ask you a question?" Deaton questions. "You already did." I cheekily say back but Deaton knows what I'm like and this is just how we talk. "Stiles." Derek growls warningly. "Jeez, take a joke Derek and stop growling and telling me what to do your not my dad and hell, your not even my alpha." Derek obviously fights the urge to wince and manages it using his usual solitary glare and messes with his keys in his leather jacket like he always does, taking out his frustration on the metal keychain that will be squeezed to a pulp by the time he's finished.

I ignore Derek's rage and annoyance that the wolves can smell and the humans can see a flash of in his eyes before they glaze over. There's also something mixed with it but it's so drowned out by his other emotions that only another alpha would be able to tell and maybe Scott as he's more experienced and an alpha to some, like me, in his own way. Scott would probably ignore it though and not give a damn or have the patience to look.

I now look at Deaton again. "I'm sorry I did mean it as a joke. Mr grouchy pants over there just doesn't know what one is." A small glare Derek's way then a smile at the vet. "I'd say no to your question but I'm guessing your going to ask anyway so shoot." Deaton chuckles but nods his head and complies to me. "Right, well it's just that Scott mentioned something earlier about the twins and them letting you go with out a fight."

They all have surprised faces on bar me, "I thought he would. It's not something Scott would forget I guess." I sighs but it's not really an annoyed one. "They were the nicest really. They would always apologise whenever a hard punch, hit or scratch was pulled and I was right about them it seems. They didn't want to hurt me."

"But they still did Stiles. They hurt you honey." I'm glad Lydia seems to care and i can't help the warmth i feel that she does even If i knows she can never be mine but i wants to tell her I'm not a child, hell I'm older than her, and do not need to be called 'honey'.

"I know Honey." I nearly snarl like a wolf, making her eyes widen at that and my condensing response and I really don't understand the annoyed feeling in my chest. "What did you want them to do it was either hit me a bit lighter than the others or get their selves killed. Marie would do it. You know she would." I glare at Lydia who looks dumbfounded back at Me and I know I've never spoken to her like that because I never would have when I worshipped the ground she walked on would I? To others, yeah, i'd shout and stand up for people but never have I ever shouted at her personally and even though I'm the human I know I can weirdly be intimidating and scary she backs down and my glare fades but everyone else still looks confused.

"How do you know her name Stiles?" Derek interrogates me and try's to cool the now growing atmosphere around Lydia and I. "I may not be a werewolf but I can still hear, and most of them call her Marie." My glare is redirected at Derek but in the end when i see that Derek never meant it maliciously i shrug instead. "Plus she told me during one of the most painful interrogations that she decided to run that day."

Derek doesn't say another word and instead wraps an arm around my middle and tries to put one round the bottom of my legs but I push his arm away. "Dude I've already had one guy hold me like a bride today I do not not need my manliness to crumble even more." Derek shakes his head but just helps me off the table instead. "What Manliness?" Erica snidely comments before smiling genuinely and showing how beautiful she can be with out the mean smirk plastered on her face, "bye batman." That makes me smile too. As it always does.

"Bye Stiles. I hope your ok man." Boyd tells him and I salute him. "Look after my cat woman Boyd. Keep her in check."

"Will do." Boyd replies with a smirk on his face just as Erica hits him in the side. "You'd have no chance at controlling me Boyd."

"No but I can so shut up Erica." Derek tells her but he's smiling which makes the wolves and Danny smile back at him. Allison and I though, exchange a truly bemused look as we didn't think the pack was this close and it's nice, like family but they just don't feel complete.

The rest of Derek's pack pat me on the shoulder even though I know they want to do more. Allison of course, actually hugs me though, being In the same pack so she can, Isaac steps up too and sure I have been hugged by Isaac before but only after he's hugged Scott first and I have learnt over the year that he hugs Scott first because it then seems to give him permission to hug his beta, me. It's like territory he guesses. That's what's different about this hug a) Scott's not here to hug first and b) when Isaac hugs me he scrapes his nose agains my neck which is something only Scott has done when we make up after an argument, when I have has been away from Scott for a while and if I has been around loads of people, sometimes from school and sometimes around the other pack especially if it's Derek himself. There's few times when Scott has done that around people and that's only if they've had an argument with me, and Scott will show them who my alpha is even if the offending person doesn't know what it means and comforts me in the process of basically marking territory. It's one of the few times i feel like a pack, like I'm even in the pack with Scott and I'm not sure if that if they all joined the same pack i would even be in it. What's the point of having a weak human when you have wolves? Except Allison he guesses because she's talented and at least Danny's got muscled and confidence and can hack but I can't help wonder if I have got anything at all to contribute.

I'm not sure what to do when the wolves stiffen and the humans look at them in confusion completely oblivious to what's going on or why it's wrong but are concerned any way.

Derek lets out a feral growl at Isaac who instantly lets go of me and looks puppy eyed at his alpha. "I'm sorry Derek it's just he's. And they. I don't know. I..." He stutters but Derek cuts him off by dragging Isaac face lightly to look at him directly now that he's verged his gaze to his shoes. "I get it ok but you know the rules Isaac. He's ok." I, again only stand agape at the non aggressive but sincere and compassionate way Derek now talks to Isaac like he's his son and Derek's guiding him which i guess... Derek has always done. It's even weirder that still non of Derek's pack find this an odd occurrence.

Isaac nods his head. "Is Scott going to mind?" "I doubt it Isaac but you might have to apologise when you see him next and you have an apology to make to Stiles too." Derek replies. Isaac looks at me. "I'm sorry man." And he looks so sincere that it makes my heart break. "It's alright and I'll cover it up anyway." When Isaac looks confused I call Allison over and hug her again doing the same this time as Isaac did to me. Allison catches on, noticing the familiar type of hug before she pulls away and I quickly do the same. "There now I smell like my pack again."

"Thank you Stiles." Isaac grins and I see Derek's small smile to the side of me but I don't make a snide comment as I normally would. Surprising even myself.

We actually leave now and Deaton quickly wraps one arm over my shoulders and passes me a pill bottle telling me the medication to take and when and how to take it so it's not intercepting with my Adderal. There's also a tube of burn lotion that should reduce the burn and soothe it and hopefully in a month or so leave it with out a mark and most of the others scars too. I thank the vet once again before being basically dragged into Derek's camaro.

* * *

(Derek's P.O.V)

The ride back seems to take forever for me as every bump looks like it hits Stiles like a freight train in the gut where the burn mark is, a constant reminder of Marie's mark and I hate it. I hate how her mark is all over him even if it's nothing to do with me. It's horrible and I'm really not sure how annoyed Scott's going to be when he sees it, how he's going to mark Stiles as part of his pack again and Stiles knows Scott's going to make him show all the scars and tell him about every single one. Just like I would.

I can tell the 'MARIE' burn is the one that hurts the worst even though there's gashes as well as whenever something seems to particularly hurt him he reaches for his midsection. I hate the way Stiles winces at every bump and constantly say sorry. "You know you never say sorry to me normally." "Your hurting." Is my only reply and Stiles rolls his eyes and scowls when I do it again over another bump but I can't help it. "Stop it." Stiles almost growls and I'm defiantly more than a little taken back but I raise an eyebrow instead of replying. Stiles sighs, "I don't want you feeling sorry for me." The teen admits.

"What?!" I can't help exclaim, eyes wide. Stiles doesn't look deferred and closes his eyes. "I went through that! I know what that feels like and I got out of it. If anything I'm proud of the pain I don't need your sympathy especially as when I get better you'll be back to throwing me agains walls again." He tells me calmly this time.

I smirk trying to make things a little better, "well I can't deny that really can I?" Seeing Stiles' straight face staring out the window shield I let out a breath and continue, "I know how you feel Stiles. I hated how people gave me sympathy and pity when I was younger after the fire. It was worse because I could literally smell it even if they tried to deny it. My best friends pitied me, everyone did and it was the worst feeling ever, it still is because they don't know how that felt. I had no family and they offered me pity like it would help and heal me. It's always going to disgust me."

Stiles has probably never heard me talk so much outside arguments but I'm gratified to him for not mentioning it. What I said was true and something special to me. Stiles simply says 'thank you' and leaves it like that and then is silent for the rest of the ride. It's weird for him.

I can't believe what I just said though and kind of hate himself for it but it's good to it get out and I'm relieved and so, so gratifying to Stiles when all he says is 'thank you' even more so when the words don't come with an added emotion of pity. It makes me feel like i can trust Stiles and i shouldn't feel like that because Stiles is not part of my pack, I have to keep reminding himself. Neither of us say another word.

As soon as we arrive at Stiles' house I shoot round to the passenger side door and escort Stiles to the door and stop quickly, smelling something in the air. I recognises Scott's sent and spin, still keeping a secure arm on Stiles but see nothing in the bushes but I know that Scott was there making sure that Stiles got back safely. I tell Stiles that which makes him smile and the boy mutters under his breath for his alpha a quick, "thanks man I'm ok." I take him up to his room and Stiles plops down on his bed.

I stay at the end of the bed as Stiles slowly takes off his shoes but doesn't bother with anything else because he's in the comfy clothes that Danny gave him so there's no point in changing. As he lies back he opens an eye to look at me. "I'm okay man. Go. I'll call if I need you."

"Sure Stiles. Be careful. Just get some rest." I tell him, still unsure about leaving him. "Your dad should be home in a couple of hours." Stiles just nods and I walk out the house and when Stiles must think I'm gone I hear the beginning of broken sobs coming from the young man that i knows Stiles needed to release and I hate to smells all the emotions welling around him in waves and I have to force myself to drive off before I treat the boy that isn't one of my own pups, even if he is human, like pack and comfort him. It's not even something i feel ready to do with my own pups yet.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Leave a comment because I love them good or bad. Next chapter should be up soon. It's actually easier now I realise it might actually be more interesting if I shorten my chapters. If there's anything in this you think isn't needed in the last to chapters then tell me. I want to do the best I can with this.**


End file.
